Homeowners have expressed frustration with the complexity and variety of hardware needed to install shelving. Some known storage systems include hardware that allows homeowners to install shelves on vertical supports, while other known storage systems include hardware that allows homeowners to install shelves on horizontal supports. Homeowners may not, however, realize, until they return home, until after installation, or until they wish to re-orient the shelving, that the hardware they purchased was only designed for installing shelves on one type of support (horizontal or vertical). In some cases, homeowners may have to return and exchange hardware. In other cases, homeowners may have to purchase multiple different types of hardware to install shelves on both vertical supports and horizontal supports.